


The Fumes of My Wayward Back

by beetlefruit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlefruit/pseuds/beetlefruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Dean Winchester inexplicably meet and get to know each other over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fumes of My Wayward Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to do the crossover100 challenge for my favorite cracky crossover couple, Dean and Hermione. I am making them all one fic because they are all going to be in the same universe. They definitely won't be in order though so be prepared for that. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not own, nor do I claim to own, anything in this fic that was created by J.K. Rowling or Eric Kripke. Title comes from Margot  & the Nuclear So and So's song 'A Sea Chanty of Sorts'.

Dean watched the brunette swing the axe through the air slicing cleanly through the neck of the vampire in front of her. Blood flew back hitting the woman in the face and splattering all over her clothes. He watched her breathe out and calmly begin cleaning up the scene in front of her. 

He had been following the woman all day, ever since he caught her snooping around his crime scene. It was clear to him now that she must be a hunter, judging by the quick kill and cleanup she had just performed. As he was thinking this he looked back at the scene before him and realized she was gone.

“Why are you following me?”

Dean jumped and turned in his seat, finding the woman sitting with her arms crossed in the back seat.

“Shit! How the hell did you get in here?” he said after overcoming his shock. For good measure he pulled his gun out and aimed it in her direction.

“Well, for starters, you should learn to lock your car doors while you’re on a stake out,” she said, not looking very impressed or intimidated by the gun aimed directly at her face.

He stared at her blankly for a moment and watched her eyebrow begin to quirk and a smirk form on her face. It was the smart ass look she was giving him that snapped him back to reality.

“So, are you a hunter or what? I saw you snooping around that crime scene earlier,” he said keeping his gun aimed at her.

“A hunter?” she replied with a confused look. 

“Don’t play dumb with me. I saw you take out that vamp.”

He watched her eyes widen and all of a sudden she leaned towards him and said, “What is that?”

Dean turned back in his seat and looked out the front window at… nothing. He turned back to the woman in the back seat and she was gone.

It wasn’t until later that he realized all his car doors had been locked.


End file.
